Sa peau ridée par les années
by Julia Lutecia
Summary: Le Hippie se recueille auprès de celui qui a été son créateur, mais surtout son ami. [c'est une sorte de death-fic]


La pièce s'était vidée, le laissant là, sous ce drap blanc immaculé qui marquait le début de la fin. Enfin, pas vraiment seul… Dans un coin, dans un fauteuil, un homme âgé, lui ressemblant en tous points, jusqu'à la moindre ride, retira ses sempiternels verres fumés. Ses cheveux blancs étaient encore plaqués sous son chapeau élimé, qu'il n'avait jamais voulu changé, et sa peau, ridée par les années, laissait apparaitre un étrange rictus sur ses lèvres fines. Il avait tant changé en cinquante ans. Poussant sur ses bras, il se leva avec difficulté pour s'approcher du lit où reposait le corps froid de son créateur. Froid. Il observa de nouveau le visage paisible, pâle, les yeux clos et les lèvres blanches. Le préparateur avait fait un bon travail sur le maquillage, mais il ne parvenait pas à reconnaître l'expression éternelle de son visage, celle qui resterait à jamais gravée dans l'esprit des fans d'hier et de demain. Et ceux d'avant-hier aussi.

-Alors c'est comme ça ? Tu me laisses tout seul ici ? C'est moi le dernier, et tu ne m'emportes même pas avec toi ? Comme quoi ta théorie était bidon… Mais t'avais pas besoin de la démontrer tu sais, je le savais avant déjà. Tu vois, ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit et en saisissant les doigts inertes entre les siens, tout le monde pensait que tu partirais en dernier. Et finalement t'es arrivé médaille d'argent, c'est bête. Je pensais que moi je partirais dans les premiers, mais faut croire que le THC ça te conserve un homme, vu que je suis dernier, gros. Je dois être étrangement fais à l'intérieur. Et surtout que le Geek partirais en premier… hey, tu lui auras survécut quinze ans à ton bébé, quand même. Comme quoi. C'est fou ce qu'on a vieillit quand même. Regarde nous mec, on a plus le charisme du début, et même si ta fille dit qu'on a du charme, elle n'est pas objective. Les gens s'inquiètent pour moi. Les femmes de ta vie veulent que je reste avec elles.

Lâchant la main froide, il sortit de sa poche un paquet de tabac. Il avait arrêté depuis longtemps tout ça, la drogue… C'était peut-être pour sa qu'il était encore là aujourd'hui. Mais aujourd'hui, il en avait besoin. Roulant une cigarette entre ses doigts tremblants, il laissa le gout du tabac recouvrir sa langue, apaisant les trémolos qui commençaient à percer dans sa voix, les larmes qui menaçaient de poindre au bord de ses yeux bleus, que les années avaient palis. Son pouce caressa doucement le dos de cette main autrefois si vive. Cette main qui il y a quelques jours était encore si chaude, si rose. Et à force de fixer le corps, ses yeux trompeurs lui donnèrent l'impression que la poitrine se soulevait encore, comme si il y avait encore un espoir. Mais c'était fini. Il reprit son discours, la voix calmée.

-Elles sont adorables avec moi. Mais bon, gros, t'as bien vécu, hein, t'as pas eu une vie facile, mais t'as bien vécu, il y a eu des trucs cools hein. Très cools, et t'as rencontré des gens biens, d'ailleurs, beaucoup étaient là aujourd'hui, pour te voir. Antoine viens de partir, tu te souviens d'Antoine ? Et beaucoup de tes anciens collègues. Je me souvenais même plus de certains d'entres eux. Héhé. Et surtout, t'auras rendu des gens heureux. Et ça, ça compte une fois devants le barbu. Enfin… on les a rendu heureux, tous ensemble. Sérieux, on aurait fait quoi les uns sans les autres ? Parce que nous, sans toi, on n'aurait pas existé, mais toi, sans nous, aurais-tu existé ?

Il sera un peu plus la main et repoussa une mèche blanche du visage pâle. Un sourire triste s'imposa sur son visage buriné. Sa moustache grise se souleva doucement. Ils avaient tellement changé et évolué en 76 ans de vie.

-Tes neveux aussi sont venus te voir, avec leurs mères… Quand on y pense, je suis le seul à t'avoir consacré ma vie, à ne m'être jamais marié, à n'avoir jamais eu d'enfant… Des fois je regrette un peu, quand je les vois, mais tous ces petits-enfants, c'est un peu les miens aussi, alors ça compense. D'ailleurs, la tienne, de petite-fille, ne devrait plus tarder. C'est drôle comme une vie part quand une autre arrive. Ta fille espère qu'elle aura les yeux des Sommet. Ça promet si c'est le cas, elle va faire des ravages...

Il ne put retenir une larme lourde de glisser sur sa joue, glissant dans les multiples sillons qui les taillent. Il serra une dernière fois la main et se releva, marchant lentement vers la fenêtre. Dehors, sur le trottoir, il voyait les premiers proches qui partaient. Ils avaient tous vieillis, et avaient eu une vie, depuis youtube, et l'homme eu un rire en essuyant sa peau humide. Vraiment. Ses yeux se fermèrent, et il n'osa pas se retourner une nouvelle fois vers le corps. De toute façon, il entendit la voix timide du médecin, lui demandant s'il pouvait fermer le drap. Acquiesçant gravement, il saisit près du fauteuil qu'il avait quitté un peu plus tôt son chapeau, qu'il avait posé, et sa canne. Il était seul. Il était le dernier, qui l'aurait cru. Enfonçant le bob sur sa tête dégarnie, il écrasa le mégot, qui s'était consumé dans sa main, dans le cendrier plein et fixa son paquet de clopes. Bon, après tout, au point où il en était… il le glissa dans sa poche et la tapota, jetant un coup d'œil à la masse méconnaissable sur le lit. Sous un drap, on se ressemble tous il parait. Sortant de l'appartement, descendant les quatre étages, il poussa la lourde porte de bois massif et laissa l'air froid lui frapper le visage. La pluie dégoulinait sur sa peau, effaçant les larmes, effaçant la tristesse. A quoi bon être triste. Il sourit, et d'un pas lent, disparu au coin de la rue.


End file.
